WarioWare: Smooth Moves
Story "Mysterious Form Baton Found!" One day, Wario was sitting at home eating a plate of cakes when a small, strange creature called Splunk appeared from nowhere and stole them from right under his nose. Upon realizing his food was missing and spotting the thief, Wario gave chase, which led him all the way to the Temple of Form where he discovers the Form Baton. Picking up the strange item out of curiosity, Wario accidentally triggered a trap, in the form of a giant boulder that proceeds to chase him out of the temple. During the game the game Wario was seen running from the boulder that was chasing him. Each time a minigame was failed the boulder would get a little bit closer and when all four of his garlic shaped health icons it would run over him. However, if the player won a microgame, the boulder would be momentarily get stuck in a hole in a wall giving Wario the opportunity to get further ahead of it. Luckily, Wario was fast enough to out run the boulder and escape with his new treasure unharmed, which he gloated about as soon as he had caught his breath. Cheerleading to Victory Later, Mona is shown speeding down the roads of Diamond City, late for her new job as captain of the cheerleading squad for the Diamond City Roughs so she is driving her scooter straight into the stadium. Mona is then shown performing her routine, along with the other cheerleaders, which distracted one of the Players (who happened to be in love with Mona) for a moment. When there were only a few seconds left in the game, the player who is love with Mona catches the ball and uses his love for her to motivate himself to barge pass three opposing players and score a touchdown. After the game, the player attempts to confess his love for Mona, but she rushes off before he can finish his sentence, leaving him to accidentally blurt it out in front of another cheerleader. Evil Attacks Diamond Dojo! A huge red monster with a spiked club appears at Diamond Dojo and roars viscously. Kat and Ana dramatically run to the scene and split up. Ana goes inside the dojo to perform ninjutsu and turns into four turtles, which act as the levels four lives. Ana runs into The Sensei's room and finds a small red creature tugging on his hair. Outside, Kat uses clone powers and attacks the giant monster. In the middle of the battle the small creature yells and stops the fighting, as it was the giants child. As the giant carries away its child Kat waves goodbye and says to not wander off. But right next to her the child responds saying "Never again"; Ana was mistaken for the child and taken away by the giant. Enter Young Cricket Young Cricket and Master Mantis are walking down a road when suddenly they realize they're hungry. They smell pork buns at a nearby stand with a long line. Young Cricket rudely runs across the top of everyone's heads to get to the front of the line. When Young Cricket reaches the front he looks over his shoulder and notices all the people in line with a bump on their head glaring at him. He apologizes and runs back across everybody's already bruised heads and says he'll wait in line. Feline Fever Jimmy T. is walking down a rainy street with an umbrella when he sees a cat behind a trash can. He puts the umbrella beside the can to protect the cat from the weather. He continues walking when the cat starts walking next to him. More approach and Jimmy tries in vain to avoid them. He then gets the idea to start dancing and they go into Club Sugar. Afterwards the cats marched out in a line (with Jimmy Thang at the back, following them) waving goodbye. As Jimmy watched the original cat touching his shoulder and hands him back the red umbrella. Jimmy Thang then held his red umbrella's handle. The cat could have been seen. The Loquacious Spell Book Ashley and Red are reading a spell book on how to make a monstrous plant creature. Red turns into a magic wand which Ashley uses to fire a spell at a potted plant. The only result is a flower blooms, much to her displeasure. The Loquacious spell book comes over and says it has an idea. Ashley finds the proper spell and blasts another potted plant with magic. It quickly grows vines and forms a massive rose petal with a mouth. It becomes so large it breaks through the roof of Ashley's mansion. She is seen at the base of the monster while Red is cowering behind her, and she gives a tiny smile. Tomorrow Hill As Dribble and Spitz are washing their taxi, a women in a large sun hat comes over and asks for a ride. They all get in and when questioned where to go she says Tomorrow Hill. Dribble then revs up the car and starts the trip. When they reach the destination the women starts walking up the hill while Dribble and Spitz watch. Suddenly a UFO appears and she turns into an alien. The alien waves goodbye to the shocked duo as the ship flies away in a burst of light. When it leaves the women/aliens sun hat falls on Dribbles head, and Spitz realizes she didn't pay the fare. The Invent-Off At Diamond Academy Penny gets ready for the invent-off. At the match her grandfather Dr. Crygor and Mike is waiting for her. The event takes place in a wrestling styled ring with a crowd of what looks like a group of Mr. Game and Watch. Penny then reveals a small pink motorcycle with Wario's trademark nose and mustache on the front. However, for some reason, Dr. Crygor is attacked, he hits the ground, hard, and Penny wins. Then she takes one of Mike's microphones and everyone starts dancing. The Multiplayer Test Here, 9-Volt shows 18-Volt his new Dual Screen Game and Watch (18-volt mistakes it for a DS Lite, due to their similarity in design). While 9-Volt plays, 18-Volt is breathing on 9-Volt's shoulder, watching him play the Game and Watch. 18-Volt then wants to play and they have a tug-of-war with the result being a broken Game and Watch. Now enraged, 9-Volt then kicks 18-Volt out of his house. He then sees a stand selling Game and Watches and the game starts. The game screen is the cashier showing the Mystery Box from the Mario Games when the player wins the microgame. The lives are the kids in line, and the number of microgames is on the cash register. Once the player wins, 18-Volt reaches for the Game and Watch, but so does 9-Volt. The story ends with 9-Volt apologizing by saying, "You'll always be my P2." 18-Volt was apologized to (by 9-Volt) and happy to be 9-Volt's Player 2 (P2) Canine Craze Jimmy P. is walking down a street toward Club Spice when he sees a dog behind a trash can. He smiles and gives the dog a large bone. As he continues walking the dog follows him, and several more dogs appear. When he can't move away from them he starts dancing, which the dogs repeat. They then go inside Club Spice. Later, they walk out single file and wave goodbye to Jimmy as he watches. Someone then taps him on the shoulder, which he sees is Jimmy T.. They look at each other, and Jimmy T. tilts his head in a confused way. Forever Form Baton Wario is at his house when he receives the pink motorcycle Penny made at the invent-off. He starts riding when suddenly he starts shrinking and falls in a tub in the middle of the bike. The exhaust pipe then shoots out dozens of Tiny Wario's which hop around and find a strawberry patch. Later they form together in Wario's normal form, but several Splunks find him and demand the return of the Form Baton. He runs through Diamond City with the Splunks following, while the characters from the game watch from the sides of the street. Wario then runs into the Temple of Form and falls, dropping the Form Baton in its platform. The Secret of the Balance Stone In space Orbulon's ship is flying when it gets hit by the Balance Stone. The ship crashes into the Temple of Form, which sends Orbulon skidding to a halt near the Form Baton's platform. The Balance Stone hits his head and lands on the platform next to the Form Baton, which start glowing and form a connecting wire. Orbulon picks up this new discovery when the Temple lifts off the ground and flies straight into the air. When the Temple reaches space he claims it as his own, but many Splunks appear and want the Form Baton and Balance Stone back. The Temple falls back to the ground and flings Orbulon and his ship into the distance. Microgames The Remote Control *Stage Fright *Pest Control *Playing Hooky *Wario Pl *Serve Already! *On the Ropes *Take a Stab at It *Wokka Wokka! *Wiipeat After Me! *Eating for Two *Meet the Eggheads *Up for Grabs *Crowd Control *Geared for Landing *Suit of Armoire *Over Easy *Talk to the Can! *Shear Terror *You're Fired! *S-T-R-E-T-C-H! *The Outcast *Cut to the Chase *Honeymoon Fall Out *Wario Fu *Shady Characters *Opening Night *Local News *Shoot the Breeze *Cupsy Daisy *Escape Artist *You Can Pick Your Friends... *Get to the Point *Poster Child *Laser Clay Shooting *Shaving Scream *XYZ! *On Point *Five More Minutes *Airhead *Bungii! microgame *Unintelligent Life *All Shook Up *Burning Sensation *One in Hole *Pool Boy *Sprinkler System *Biggest Fan The Umbrella *Welcome Committee *Undercover Agent *Fan Boy *Shakedown *Swat Team *Runner's High *Wiipeat After Me! *Dough Boy *He Who Smelt It... *When in Rome... *Super Mario Bros. *Shady Characters *Punch-Out!! *Femme Brulee *Hand Me Down *Wet Your Whistle *Ringmaster *Toilet Training *Wario Dance Company The Handlebar *Keep Your Guy on the Ball *Carrot Away *Party Crasher *Fired Up *Come to Poppa *Closing Time *Universal Marionette *Super Nostalgic Entertainment System SNES *Climate Control *Tearful Reunion The Sketch Artist *On the Edge *Serve Already! *Paper Trail *Object D'Art *Writer's Block *Teeth Polithe *Cookie Rookie *Saving Face *Stick It Through 'Em! *Budget Dentistry *Bedside Manners *Dead Ringer *Brain Age The Chauffeur *Extreme Patty-Cake *BYOM *A Moment of Reflection *Fitting In *WarioWare: Twisted! *A-maze-ing *Wario's Pinheads *Chop Shop *Code Dependency *Sifty Character *Driver's Ed *Star Fox The Samurai *Cutting Edge *Frequent Flyer *Simon Says *Rude Awakening *Mall Tour The Tug-of-War *Plane and Simple *Logged In *Anchor Man *Net Profit *All Wound Up *Animal Crossing: Wild World *Sweeps Week *Spring Cleaning *Super Mario Sunshine *Volley, Y'all The Waiter *Broom Shtick *That's How I Roll *Castanet, First Chair *Helping Hand *Metroid Prime 2 *Nintendogs *Paper Wario *Safe or Snack *Clean Your Plate! *Block Party The Elephant *Pink Eye *This Bites! *Smile and Nod *Clu Clu Land *Junk and My Trunk *Boot Camp The Thumb Wrestler *Spray It, Don't Say It *Carving Artist *Sticky Shift *It'sa me, Wario! *Wario's Gym *Secret Ingredient The Discard *Undercover Agent *Cold Call *Bone Appetit *Wario Hunting *In the Cards *Three's a Crowd *Cheater! *Game & Watch Octopus *Fresh off the Grill The Big Cheese *Wiggle Room *A Tale of One Kitty *How the West Was Really Won *Skip It *Balloon Fight *Marching Orders The Janitor *Clean Sweep *Stick It to the Man *When in Rome... *Bell Captain *Soiled Reputation *Not the Face! *Ocarnia of Time *One Hit Wonder The Dumbbell *Up in Arms *Sucker Punch *The Closer *Catch of the Day *Rally and Cry *Armed and Dangerous The Mohawk *Diddly Squat *When in Rome... *Use Your Head *The Wind Waker *Spring Training *Closing Night *Stick a Fork in It *Boot Camp The Finger Food *Boarder Patrol *Light Tennis *Roll Model *Get to the Point *Pikmin 2 *XYZ! *Cranky Robot *Now You're Cooking! *Stay Tuned The Boxer *Slice of Life *Sucker Punch *Community Service *Wario Land *Mercury Falling *Sure, You Can *Produce Stand-Off The Mortar and Pestle *Mixed Signals *Yes, You Can! *The Intern *Stir Crazy *Hit Parade *Litterbot The Diner B, C *It's a Wrap *Hare Raising *Chunky Salsa *Bridge Work *Safe Cracker *Monkey Dance *Buggin' Out *Starved for Attention *Clock-Watcher *Bear Handed *Top Dog *Finishing Move *Look, Ma! No Feet! *Stroke of Genius *Coming Unhinged *Monkey Crossing *Boom Box Wii Remote Forms In the game, the microgames use any of 18 different variations of holding the Wii remote. These positions are: *'The Big Cheese' - The hands are held at the hips, with the Wii Remote in the dominant hand (6 microgames) *'The Boxer' - The Wii Remote is held horizontally from above in the dominant hand, buttons facing up *'The Chauffeur' - The Wii Remote is held by both ends horizontally, buttons facing you *'The Diner (A)' - The Wii Remote and Nunchuk are held with the tops facing up *'The Diner (B)' - The Wii Remote and Nunchuk are held with the tops facing the screen *'The Diner ©' - The Wii Remote and Nunchuk are held with the tops facing each other *'The Discard' - The Wii Remote is placed face-down, only to be picked up when suggested by the game (8 microgames) *'The Dumbbell' - The Wii Remote is held horizontally from underneath in the dominant hand, buttons facing up *'The Elephant' - The Wii Remote is held in both hands up to the nose (5 microgames) *'The Finger Food' - The Wii Remote is held from the base by the thumb and index finger of the dominant hand *'The Handlebar' - The Wii Remote is held horizontally from above with both hands, buttons facing up *'The Janitor' - The Wii Remote is held vertically with both hands *'The Mohawk' - The Wii Remote is held with both hands, atop the head *'The Mortar and Pestle' - The Wii Remote is held with the dominant hand, with the base resting in the non-dominant hand *'The Remote Control' - The Wii Remote is held with the dominant hand facing the screen, with the thumb resting on the A button (loads of microgames) *'The Samurai' - The Wii Remote is held by both hands to one side of the body, to be moved by the dominant hand (5 microgames) *'The Sketch Artist' - The Wii Remote is held with the thumb and index finger by the middle (13 microgames *'The Thumb Wrestler' - The Wii Remote is held in the dominant hand near the top, thumb resting over the sensor *'The Tug-of-War' - The Wii Remote is held by both hands, with the top facing the screen *'The Umbrella' - The Wii Remote is held by the dominant hand vertically, thumb resting on the A button *'The Waiter' - The Wii Remote rests in the dominant hand, face-up Characters Among the microgame developers and other characters in the game, there are: *'Wario' - "Mysterious Form Baton Found" The Remote Control; all of these games feature Wario in some way *'Mona' - "Cheerleading to Victory" The Handlebar, The Umbrella *'Kat and Ana' - "Evil Attacks Diamond Dojo!" The Sketch Artist, The Chauffeur, The Samurai *[[Young Cricket|'Young Cricket and ']][[Master Mantis|'Master Mantis']] - "Enter Young Cricket" The Tug-of-War, The Waiter, The Elephant *'Jimmy T.' - "Feline Fever" A composite of games from Young Cricket, Mona, and Kat & Ana *[[Ashley|'Ashley and ']][[Red (Ashley's friend)|'Red']] - "The Loquacious Spell Book." The Thumb Wrestler, The Discard, The Big Cheese *'Dribble and Spitz' - "Tomorrow Hill." The Janitor, The Mohawk, The Dumbell *'Penny Crygor' - "The Invent-Off" The Finger Food, The Boxer, The Mortar and Pestle *'9-Volt and 18-Volt' - "The Multiplayer Test" All forms used; all games are Nintendo themed. *'Jimmy P.' - "Canine Crazed" A composite of games from Penny Crygor, Dribble & Spitz, 9-Volt & 18-Volt, and Ashley *'Tiny Wario' - "Forever Form Baton" All forms used; again, all games feature Wario in some way *'Orbulon' - "The Secret of the Balance Stone" The Diner; uses both the Wii Remote and Nunchuk attachment *'Dr. Crygor and Mike' - "The Kelorometer" Twenty microgames are played, with score increasing depending on how much movement is made in each game *'Pyoro' - "Pyoro S" Game unlocked when every single microgame has been played. *'Mii' de:WarioWare: Smooth Moves Category:WarioWare series Category:Wii games Category:Games Category:List of WarioWare: Smooth Moves Unlockable Characters Category:Mii